In Light, There is Darkness
by Dark Rogue2
Summary: New Summary!! Hermione has cancer, and a few people know about, but Draco Malfoy is soon to find out, and help with the pain. DM/HG. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer- I own nothing Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot!  
  
*(A/N: Hemione has Cancer. Harry, Ron, and The professors know.)  
  
Today, like every other day, started out completely normal. She got up, showered, and took her medication. On her way down to the Great Hall, she ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How're you feeling this morning," Ron asked, giving her a sideways glance.  
  
"Fine, you guys. It's not like I'm gonna break, I'm not glass." She said grinning.  
  
"I was just checking, Hermione. We care about you and want you to be as safe as you can." Ron said, while looking at Harry to make sure he agreed. He showed it, by shaking his head, with worried eyes.  
  
As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Hermione's knees went out, and she collapsed on the floor clutching her chest, while struggling to take in breath. Just then, the dungeon doors opened as Malfoy and his lackies immerged. As they passed her, waltzing into the Great Hall, they pointed and laughed as Malfoy mimiced her. Hermione no longer had the strength to breath and passed out, but not before a wince of pain flashed across the faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
(A/N: I know the beginning to this was short, but I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue to work on this. If you want me to continue, or you have anything to do, leave me a Response, or I'll start a new story----- Dark Rogue 


	2. The Classroom

Chapter 2  
  
One week later.  
  
Hermione suddenly snapped up out of her hospitial bed, looking around.Harry and Ron were sitting across the room in a couple of chairs. As soon as they saw that she was awake, they were out of their chairs and sprinting across the room, making a ton of noise. No sooner than that, Madame Pomrey cam out of her office with a disturbed look on her face.  
  
"What is all this noise and fuss about?" she asked, looking over to where the three of them were.  
  
"Hermione's awake!" Ron shouted, as Madame Promfrey started to dig through the the old, grey medicine that was pushed up against the stony wall.She started walking towards them, now, with a small medicine bottle in her hands. She set it down on the bedside table next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," she said, pulling out her wand, "I'm going to shrink your cancer, but I need you to continue to take thes medication, to keep it small. Harry, Ron, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, so I can preform the operation."  
  
As Harry and Ron turned to leave, Hermione muttered a silent good-bye and laid back down.  
  
Harry and Ron wandered slowly down the hall wondering when they were going to see her next, depending on how long the procedure was going to take.  
  
Thankfully it was Saturday and they wouldn't have to attend classes. They were walking down the hall to lunch, when they passed an empty classroom. Inside, they heard someone talking to themselves.  
  
"I should just tell Hermione how I feel, as soon as she gets out of the hospitial wing," they heard the voice say.  
  
With interest of who this person was, Harry and Ron slowly pushed open the door, careful not to make a sound. They saw.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter is longer than they last, and that you like it. Leave some responses and helpful notes. Oh yeah, and I know this is a cliff hanger, but it helps start the next chapter. 


	3. The Hositial Wing

Chapter 3  
  
An almost empty classroom. Across the room, stood a silvery, blonde haired-boy, facing the window. He must not have heard them enter. Ron took one step towards him, and the floor creaked. Suddenly, the blonde boy turned around. It was.Malfoy?!  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here, and why are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked, shouting as loud as voice would go.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you, Potty," Draco sneered, maliciously.  
  
"Why don't you try answering to us, ferret-boy?" Said Ron, stepping in front of the door and locking it, knowing that it still did nothing.  
  
"Oh, why can't you two gits get it? Ever since the end of fourth year I have grown. fond of Hermione. Haven't you two noticed that I don't call her.a mudblood.or make fun of her as much anymore?" Draco said, his face coming out of the sneer.  
  
Harry and Ron just stared blankly at each other. They didn't know what to think. Neither of them could believe what Malfoy was saying. It was just too impossible to even think about. Ron, still dumbfounded, just turned around and unlocked the door and silently stepped through it. Harry followed him, feeling quite the same as Ron. They just still could not believe what they had heard. Ron, leading the way, walked down to the Great Hall, for lunch with confusion on his mind. They would tell Hermione, when they saw her next.  
  
Figuring that it was time to emerge from the classroom, Malfoy started for they hospitial wing. He had to talk to Hermione, whether or not the weasel and potty were there. As he entered the ward, he heard a low, dull hissing noise. Malfoy looked around, wondering where it was coming from.  
  
When he turned his head, he saw something that would never leave his memory. Madame Pomfrey was leaning over Hermione shrinking something on the back of her head. Cancer, Malfoy thought to himself, eyes starting to water. His mother had to go through the same thing the year before. It can't be though, his concious screamed and shouted at him.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, could feel the presence of eyes upon her and sat bolt up right as soon as Madame Pomfrey finished. She couldn't who was standing there and what they had just seen. Hundreds of thoughts went racing through her mind as Malfoy opened his mouth to speack.  
  
"Hermione?" Seemed to be the only thing his mouth could surpress at the time being. Madame Pomfrey turned around, with a look of extreme angeron her face. She was so angry, that she couldn't speak. She just stormed off to her office and shut the door. The only bother-some thing left, was that Hermione had not quite expressed her anger or emotions yet. 


	4. The Trust

A\N: I need some responses!!! I'm going to start thinking you don't like my story. Anywayz thanks to those of you who have responded. So, back to the story. Lata! -Dark Rogue  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of these Characters I wouldn't be me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So, lawyers, where ever you are, don't sue.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione's face shown with red- hot anger. How long had he been standing there, she thought to herself. Her face was starting to go back to normal color. Not being able to keep eye contact any longer, she was out of bed in a night gown, and looking for her clothes. Malfoy took a step toward her, thinking that he could maybe calm her down.  
  
Apparently he was wrong. She shot him an evil glare, as she found her last garmet of clothing and stepped behind the changing curtain. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. As she stepped out, she walked straight up to him, and with all the strength she could muster, slapped him across the face. He was still in shock, when she opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"How could you, Malfoy? Out of all the horrible things you've done and probably will ever do, why did you have to walk in on this?!" She said, trying to calm herself down, but it not working very well.  
  
"Hermione, I-, how bad is it, I mean your cancer?" He said, trying to figure out how he was going to talk to her, now that he had learned one of her secrets.  
  
Is he actually being nice, Hermione asked herself, kind- of clueless.  
  
"It's fine, why? Are you going to use it against me in someway? If you are, I can garauntee you have another thing coming." She said threateningly.  
  
"I won't, you can take my word for it, but I need to talk to you about something," he said, kindly.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest, defensively.  
  
"You're just going to have to trust me, now aren't you?" He said, sliding a torn piece of parchment into her hand and turning on his heel, leaving.  
  
What is he playing at, her mind asked, while her fingers unfolded the parchment. 


	5. Authors Note! Very Important!

Authors Note!!! Very Important!!!!!!  
  
Okay, peoples! I need some serious reviews. I know my chapters aren't that long, but that's about to change. I have had a lot of free time on my hands, so this is what I'm putting it into. So REVIEW!!!!! Chapter 5 will be up soon. Thanks for your time. BYE!!!!  
  
DarkRogue 


	6. Chapter 5 Draco's History

Chapter 5 Draco's History  
  
A/N: Here it is. The long awaited (yeah right) chapter of how Draco changed his mind about our Favorite Hermione Granger. Thanks to those of you who review. Look for individual messages after this chapter.  
  
Draco's P.O.V Flashback  
  
"Draco!" I heard my father shout through the manor. What Now?! I heard my mind, but not my mouth shout back.  
  
I felt myself climb down the stairs. I could feel my father's presence around me, as I felt his cold fingers slide around my neck.  
  
"If I've told you once, Draco," I could feel him picking me up, while letting every word roll off his tongue, "I've told you a thousand times. You will become a deatheater, and Voldemort's heir!" he shouted in my face.  
  
"Never!" I shouted back, and then spat what saliva I could muster, into his face.  
  
"Fine," he said calmly, trying to hold back the malice in his black heart. With that, he threw me backwards out the doors, and into the rain. As I was trying to recover from just being thrown, I heard my stuff sliding down the front steps.  
  
I stood up and started dragging my stuff to wherever my feet would lead me to. As I was walking, I started thinking about everyone at Hogwarts, and how soon I would be seeing them. Hermione was the first person that popped into my head. I started analyzing her. Her hair, her her face, her body, her mind, and her soul. I finally realized that I liked her, maybe even more than I thought that I did.  
  
With that, London came into view.  
  
"Guess I'll be getting to Hogwarts a couple days earlier than I thought," I said to myself while going through the barrier and stepping onto the train.  
  
~End Flashback~ A/N: Hey let me know what you thought, by reviewing. The next chapter with what's written in that chapter will be up sooner than I thought, so check back soon. By the way, check the list down here if you left a response, I'm pretty sure I got everyone! Lata!!!!  
  
  
  
The Adoorable kitten Fluffy : Hey, thanks for your review, glad to know that you really like it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
  
kawaii-kirei : Sorry I stopped, I just got really tired. Hope you like the next chapter I'm gonna post. It's got what's written in that parchment. And, it's okay that you get carried away. It's nice to know that my writing means something. Thanks, and review.  
  
Pam: You know, it upsets me, when people bash my work the way you did. You have to remember that this is in the magic world, and things there are different. So, if you have any suggestions on how maybe I can work with it to make you like it better let me know. But please don't be rude to me like you were.  
  
Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy : Hey thanks for your suggestion. If your wondering where this chapter came from, it was you. Your suggestion made me decide that I really should explain Draco's actions a bit more, so Thanks, I liked your input.  
  
  
  
Tabii: I know, that is sad, but the whole thing works out in the end, so you don't have to worry, but you may need a box of kleenexes by the last chapters, Just warning you! Thanks!  
  
anonimous :P(no way :P): Glad to know you like my writing, and I will finish, seeing as how this is the most reviews I have gotten in a Long while, so Thanks, and review again.  
  
BILLY BOB(): Glad to know that you think I'm physco. It makes me glad that I know you, cuz if I didn't boy, you'd be getting an ear full, like that other person we talked about. Well, Thanks, and let me know if you read this.  
  
::*angeldani*::() : Thanks for your input, and your insane grins. You should talk more though, Then I can give you a longer response to your response. Thanks tho. 


	7. Chapter 6 The Parchment

Chapter 6  
  
The Parchment  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Here is the Chapter about that nice little piece of parchement. Come on, think back I know you can remember. There see, I knew you could do it. Now Read on and review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, by know, you guyz should know that I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter and all things related.  
  
Tonight: North Tower  
  
8:00 P.M. Come Alone, We have to talk. Draco  
  
With that, Hermione's mind began to fill with questions, such as, 'Is he insane, or what?' Since she was dressed and had nothing better to do, she headed for the grounds, to sit next to the lake. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to make it that far. In the Entrance Hall, she was bombarded by Professor McGonagall (sp?).  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?" She asked, a disstressed look spread across her face.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, it's okay and under control. But Professor McGonagall, may I speak with you in private?"  
  
"Why, of course, dear, up to my office." As they reached her office, on the first floor, Hermione took the folded up piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to the Professor, explaining about the most recent encounter with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, as a prefect you are entitled to stay out late, so you may go as well as he, but are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, wanting to see if Hermione really knew what she was getting herself into.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I have to find out what Malfoy wants, but I will be careful."  
  
"Alright, Ms. Granger, if that is what you want, then.. I allow you to go," Professor McGonagall stated, with a grim look on her tired and worn face.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione stated, on her way out the door.  
  
7:45 That Night:  
  
As Hermione was preparing to leave for the North Tower, She made sure Harry and Ron were immersed in a very deep conversation about her least favorite thing, Quidditch. She stood to leave, not turning back, or having any second thoughts.  
  
She approached the North Tower directly on time, and started up the tower stairs. Even through the dark, she could see the back of Malfoy's blonde hair at the top of the tower stairs. Wonder if he knows his hair is that bright, she thought, upon reaching the top step.  
  
"Draco?" she asked softly to get his attention. Slowly, he turned to face her. As still as he was, she could make out a single red rose in his hand.  
  
"Hermione," he breathed softly while handing her the rose, "I have to talk to you about something."  
  
A/N:Sorry, I had to leave it here. I have to write the conversation they have. Well, Have a Happy Thanksgiving. Review!!!! Unless, you have comments on the wonderful facts of cancer. Leave it be, Remember, this is Fanfiction, and my imagination. So, review. I need help writing the conversation, so if you want to help let me know in a review or e-mail. Other than that, I gotta go, Lata!! 


End file.
